Te necesito
by Earathien
Summary: El sufrimiento de Hermione por amar a Harry. Es un songfic, mejor entren y lean.
1. Te necesito

**_Te necesito_**

----------------------------------------

Oh, Ohhhhh.

Como quieres que me aclare,

Si aún soy demasiado joven

Para entender lo que siento.

Pero no para jurarle

Al mismísimo ángel negro

Que si rompe la distancia

Que ahora mismo nos separa,

Volveré para adorarle,

Le daría hasta mi alma

Si trajera tu presencia

A esta noche que no acaba.

----------------------------------------

Una joven de unos 20 años aproximadamente, de cabello castaño y ondulado, miraba de pie, a través de la ventana, recordando tiempos pasados...

- Ahora sí que sé lo que siento. Sé que te amo...-dijo con voz quebrada, mientras una delicada lágrima bajaba lentamente por su mejilla y se sentaba en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la cabeza en ellas.

--Flash Back--

Séptimo curso.

- Hermione, Hermione. ¡Hermione!- dijo la voz de Ronald Weasley.

- ¿Qué quieres? No hace falta que grites.-contestó la susodicha.

- Es que no contestabas, parecía que no estuvieses en la Tierra. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ¡no estabas en la Tierra! Bueno a lo que iba, ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Harry lo que sientes por él?

- ¿Eh?

- No finjas, sé lo que sientes, sé que estás enamorada

- Es algo complicado. Sé que siento algo especial, pero no estoy segura de saber lo que es. Quizás sólo es cariño, nada más. ¿Tú crees que lo que realmente siento es amor?

- No lo sé Hermione, si hay alguien que lo ha de saber, eres tú.-dijo Ron, alejándose. En ese momento lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla sola, para que pensase. Le había sorprendido la respuesta de la joven, él creía que estaba enamorada, pero al ver sus ojos vio confusión en ellos y ya no tuvo claro que pensar.

--Fin del Flash Back--

- Ahora sé que te amo, Harry James Potter y sé que te necesito. Incluso vendería mi alma, sólo por verte una vez más... - dijo ella sumergiéndose en su llanto.

----------------------------------------

Te necesito

Como a la luz del sol

En este invierno frío

Pa' darme tu calor.

----------------------------------------

Riiiing, riiiing, riiiing.

El teléfono sonaba, pero nadie lo cogía. La joven que habitaba sola en la casa se había quedado dormida.

- Deje su mensaje después de la señal. Piiii.- se oía el contestador. En ese momento la joven se despertó, pero no hizo ademán de coger el teléfono.

- Hermione, cariño, soy mamá. Hace casi dos semanas que no vienes a vernos, nos tienes preocupados a tu padre y a mí. ¿Ha pasado algo? Llámanos en cuanto puedas. Adiós querida.

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al oír la voz de su madre, habría deseado que fuese otra persona, alguien como Harry o Ron, sobre todo Harry. Perdió el contacto con ellos al acabar Hogwarts. Aún recordaba los últimos minutos que pasaron juntos, los tres...

----------------------------------------

Oh, Ohhhhh.

Como quieres que te olvide,

Si tu nombre está en el aire

Y sopla entre mis recuerdos.

Sí, ya sé que no eres libre,

Sí, ya sé que yo no debo

Retenerte en mi memoria.

Así es como yo contemplo

Mi tormenta de tormento,

Así es como yo te quiero.

----------------------------------------

--Flash Back--

El Expreso de Hogwarts llegaba a la estación con sus estudiantes dentro. Al llegar empezaron a bajar lentamente, algunos contentos de ver a sus padres, otros tristes de no ver a sus compañeros en todo el verano y otros tristes también, pero por dejar Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería que les había visto crecer durante 7 años.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora toca la típica despedida.- dijo Ron, Harry y Hermione asintieron con tristeza.

- Prometedme una cosa chicos, nos mantendremos en contacto siempre, pase lo que pase.- dijo Harry. Ron asintió.

- Por supuesto que sí Harry, te lo prometo.- dijo Hermione, acercándose a los dos jóvenes y agarrándolos para abrazarlos. Se abrazaron los tres y se miraron a los ojos, se echarían mucho de menos.

- Mis padres ya han llegado, debo irme.- dijo Ron, los miró a los ojos a los dos y volvió a abrazarlos, para luego marcharse.

- Harry, debo decirte algo.-dijo Hermione, Harry desvió sus ojos hacia los de ella y la miró.- Harry yo... Debo decirte que... Sé que no es el momento apropiado, y que he tardado demasiado en decírtelo, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo al saber tu reacción. Y si no te lo digo ahora... No creo que te lo diga nunca. Harry, yo... ¿Qué me dirías si te dijese que estoy enamorada de ti?

- ¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó él impresionado. Hermione asintió y bajó su cabeza.- Me halaga que me digas esto, pero... Mi corazón está ocupado, yo amo a Cho. Lo único que puedo decirte es que me olvides. Me duele decírtelo, pero entiende que es por tu bien.- dijo él con tristeza. Besó la frente de Hermione como despedida y se fue alejando de ella lentamente. A mitad del camino se giró, y la vio, parada en medio de la multitud con los ojos cerrados, intentando contener sus lágrimas, aunque era en vano, por su mejilla corría una delicada lágrima. Harry se sintió dolido, la vio allí sola, tan vulnerable... Pero creyó que lo mejor era alejarse, y eso hizo.

--Fin del Flash Back--

- Me pediste algo imposible, nunca conseguí olvidarte, y nunca lo haré...- dijo ella con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar.

----------------------------------------

Te necesito

Como a la luz del sol

En este invierno frío

Pa' darme tu calor.

Te necesito

Como a la luz del sol

Tus ojos el abismo

Donde muere mi razón.

----------------------------------------

- Ya no tengo fuerzas ni para llorar, te necesito incluso para eso. Necesito verte, que me des tu cariño, aunque sólo sea un cariño de amistad... Te necesito.

----------------------------------------

Oh, Ohhh...

Como quieres que me aclare

Oh, Ohhh... amor

Como quieres que te olvide.

----------------------------------------

Pasó por su cabeza el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con Ron y seguidamente la despedida con Harry.

----------------------------------------

Te necesito

Como a la luz del sol

En este invierno frío

Pa' darme tu calor.

Te necesito

Como a la luz del sol

Tus ojos el abismo

Donde muere mi razón.

Oh, Ohhh...

Te necesito

Te necesito

Te necesito

Te necesito

----------------------------------------

- Ahora sé que te amé, te amo y te amaré, y que ahora más que nunca te necesito a mi lado...

¿Fin?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que os guste este songfic, al menos a mí me gusta más que el otro fanfic que tengo, "¿Es bueno amar?". Si no lo habéis leído no os lo recomiendo, quiero modificarlo, y bastante.

Desde el principio esta historia iba a ser de un solo capítulo, pero al escribirlo me he ido animando a hacer continuación, aunque no lo tengo del todo claro, todo dependerá de los reviews que reciba, si es que recibo alguno. Por cierto, la canción se llama "Te necesito" y es de Amaral, lo digo por si a alguien le interesa, a mí me gusta mucho.

Bueno lo dejo aquí. ¡Hasta otra!


	2. Devuélveme la vida

**Capítulo 2**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuélveme la vida

Pido perdón por no haber escuchado tus ruegos

Pido perdón por las lágrimas que hablan de mí

Pido perdón por tus noches a solas

Pido perdón por sufrir en silencio por ti

Te pido perdón a sabiendas que no los concedas

Te pido perdón de la única forma que sé

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No creo haber hecho peor estupidez en toda mi vida...

Un joven de 20 años, de cabello azabache revuelto y ojos verde esmeralda, sentado en un sofá para dos, con los ojos cerrados, lamentaba desde hacía ya tiempo las palabras pronunciadas por su boca que hicieron romper el corazón de quien más amaba.

"Me halaga que me digas esto, pero... Mi corazón está ocupado, yo amo a Cho. Lo único que puedo decirte es que me olvides. Me duele decírtelo, pero entiende que es por tu bien."

El ruido producido al cerrarse una puerta provocó que cierto joven de ojos esmeralda saliese de ensimismamiento para prestar atención al recién llegado pelirrojo.

- Deberías salir un poco a la calle, te pasas la vida metido entre cuatro paredes, tan sólo sales cuando es imprescindible, Harry.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras dejaba las llaves en una mesita que había en la entrada.

- Lo sé Ron, pero no puedo evitar lamentarme de todo lo que hice o dije en el pasado. Desearía pedirle perdón por tantas cosas.

- No te lamentes tanto Harry, en aquel momento tu corazón estaba con Cho, todos lo sabemos. ¿Por qué en vez de lamentarte tanto no vas a verla? Sabes perfectamente donde vive, a qué se dedica,... ¡demasiadas cosas para no haberla visto en cuatro años!

- Lo sé, y todo gracias a tu hermana.- Harry se había mantenido al corriente sobre la vida de Hermione gracias a que Ginny Weasley, la menor de los siete Weasleys, le había explicado todo lo que podía sobre ella cada vez que le veía, y todo a petición de él.- También me siento algo culpable por haberte "prohibido" contactar con Hermione. Pero es que si te dejaba que lo hicieras ella te hubiese preguntado por mí, y yo sé que con el tiempo le habrías acabado diciendo muchas cosas, demasiadas.

- Sí, eso es cierto. ¡Pero Harry por dios! ¡Es estúpido el estar lamentándote tanto cuando puedes ir a verla y hablar con ella!

- No puedo ir Ron, temo su reacción al verme, todas mis esperanzas e ilusiones se fueron con ella cuando supe que la amaba. Mi vida se fue con ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devuélveme la vida

Devuélveme la vida

Recoge la ilusión

Que un día me arrancó tu corazón

Y ahora, devuélveme la vida

Yo no volveré a quererte de nuevo a escondidas

No intentaré convertir mi futuro en tu ayer

No viviré entre tantas mentiras

Intentaré

Convencerte que siempre te amé

Yo te pido perdón

A sabiendas que no lo concedas

Te pido perdón de la única forma que sé

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ron... Quizás tengas razón, quizás sí que deba ir a verla.-dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa, pero enseguida aquella sonrisa se desvaneció.- No creo que me perdone lo que le hice, pero si lo hiciese, le prometería que nunca más la amaría en secreto, que no mentiría nunca más, que...

- Tranquilo, no te emociones.- dijo Ron soltando una ligera carcajada debido al cambio repentino de su compañero de piso y mejor amigo.

- Mañana mismo iré a verla, te lo prometo.

------------------------------------- Mientras en otro lugar... -------------------------------------

Devuélveme la vida

Devuélveme la vida

Recoge la ilusión

Que un día me arrancó tu corazón

Y ahora...

Devuélveme la vida

Devuélveme la vida

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Debo olvidarte Harry y prometo que lo haré. Haré que me devuelvas todo el tiempo que he perdido pensando en ti, lo prometo. Apartir de ahora voy a ser una nueva Hermione...

La joven miró el reloj y decidió llamar Ginny para salir de compras, si quería cambiar, primero debería empezar por el exterior, o al menos eso pensó ella.

- ¿Diga?- dijo una voz, la cual reconoció deseguida.

- ¡Hola Ginny! En media hora en el centro comercial, y no hagas preguntas.- dijo la joven de cabello castaño, y colgó el teléfono. Al otro lado de la línea la joven quedó desconcertada por las palabras de su amiga.

Más tarde, dos jóvenes se reunían.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga.

- Ginny he pensado muy bien el asunto de Harry y he llegado a la conclusión de que debo olvidarlo.

- ¿¡Qué?!- la joven se aterrorizó ante las palabras de su amiga, ya que, anteriormente había hablado con su hermano y le había explicado el cambio repentino de Harry.- Pero Hermione, ¿estás segu...

- No pienso hacerte caso Ginny, ya he tomado una decisión y ya sabes lo cabezota que soy, no me harás cambiar de opinión. Vamos a la peluquería que hay al otro lado, no me vendría mal un cambio.

- No hagas ningún disparate, Hermione...

- No te preocupes Ginny, adoro demasiado mi cabello, no haré ningún disparate.

Dos horas más tarde las dos jóvenes salían de la peluquería, la pelirroja se había negado a dejar que tocaran su cabello, por muy insistente que estuvo el atractivo peluquero rubio que estaba dispuesto a atenderla, ella se negó.

En cambio, la joven que la acompañaba se había cortado el pelo, le llegaba casi al trasero y creyó que ya era hora de cortarlo, y se había hecho mechas de diferentes colores.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal estoy?- peguntó la joven de ya no un cabello tan castaño como antes.

- Fantástica, debo decir que te ves muy bien.- Ginny esbozó una sonrisa después de estas palabras.- ¿A donde hay que ir ahora?

- ¡A comprar ropa nueva!- Hermione parecía más animada que nunca. Por una parte Ginny estaba contenta por el cambio de su amiga, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo no la veía tan alegre, pero por otra parte, se sentía mal por Harry. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se viesen?

- Hermione, ¿has pensado que harías si ahora vieses a Harry?

- Mmmmm, supongo que le mandaría a freír espárragos. ¿Crees que me lanzaría a sus brazos después de cómo lo he pasado y la decisión que acabo de tomar? Pues si crees que sí, está usted muy equivocada señorita Weasley.- Ginny no se sorprendió al saber la respuesta de Hermione, se imaginaba algo así y se lamentaba por Harry mientras veía a su amiga acercarse al aparador de una tienda de ropa.

**Continuará...**

¡Hola a todos!

Acepto tomatazos, me he pasado esta vez con el capítulo, pobre Harry la que le espera cuando vea a Hermione XD.

Me ha salido algo corto este capítulo, pero es que mi musa no ha estado mucho conmigo que digamos, intentaré hacer el próximo capítulo más largo y más movidito.

Espero que os haya gustado, y no dudéis en dejarme reviews con malas críticas, con todo se aprende.

Ahora quiero dar las gracias a RoxyWatson, amsgla, anwy-potter, hermi26 y HermioneGrPotter, gracias por vuestros reviews. También a Neus, por su apoyo y ánimos, ¡gracias wapixima! y a Susanna.

Muchas gracias a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Sorpresas

**En el capítulo anterior...**

-Ron... Quizás tengas razón, quizás sí que deba ir a verla.-dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa, pero enseguida aquella sonrisa se desvaneció.- No creo que me perdone lo que le hice, pero si lo hiciese, le prometería que nunca más la amaría en secreto, que no mentiría nunca más, que...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ron... Quizás tengas razón, quizás sí que deba ir a verla.-dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa, pero enseguida aquella sonrisa se desvaneció.- No creo que me perdone lo que le hice, pero si lo hiciese, le prometería que nunca más la amaría en secreto, que no mentiría nunca más, que...

- Tranquilo, no te emociones.- dijo Ron soltando una ligera carcajada debido al cambio repentino de su compañero de piso y mejor amigo.

- Mañana mismo iré a verla, te lo prometo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ginny he pensado muy bien el asunto de Harry y he llegado a la conclusión de que debo olvidarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione, ¿has pensado que harías si ahora vieses a Harry?

- Mmmmm, supongo que le mandaría a freír espárragos. ¿Crees que me lanzaría a sus brazos después de cómo lo he pasado y la decisión que acabo de tomar? Pues si crees que sí, está usted muy equivocada señorita Weasley.- Ginny no se sorprendió al saber la respuesta de Hermione, se imaginaba algo así y se lamentaba por Harry mientras veía a su amiga acercarse al aparador de una tienda de ropa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, ahora el capítulo. Sólo espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 3**

- ¡Estate quieto de una vez!- un pelirrojo, ya harto, intentaba calmar a su mejor amigo.

- No puedo Ron. ¡No puedo! ¿No sabes por qué te dijo lo de la cena?

- Por el amor de Dios, Harry. Sé que estás nervioso por la cena, pero cálmate. ¡Me estoy poniendo histérico incluso yo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos mujeres estaban eligiendo vestido para el acontecimiento de esa misma noche. Una pelirroja buscaba en el armario de su amiga el vestido perfecto para la ocasión, mientras la castaña, o al menos castaña natural, ya que las mechas no dejaban ver bien el color, estaba tumbada en la cama jugando con un mechón de su cabello enredándolo en un dedo.

- ¿Vas a decirme de una vez a donde vamos, Ginny?- preguntó la castaña.

- Ya te lo he dicho, a cenar. Es un restaurante francés, así que arréglate.

- Eso ya lo sé. Yo me refiero a por que motivo vamos. ¿Qué se celebra hoy? Que yo recuerde nada.

- Tienes razón, no se celebra nada. Pero sí que hay motivo por la cena, y lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

- ¡Por favor, Ginny! Dime ya de que se trata.- la castaña se acercó a Ginny con las manos delante de la cara en forma de súplica.- ¡Por favor...!

- Lo siento, Hermione, pero no te lo voy a decir. Tendrás que esperar.

- De acuerdo...- Hermione volvió a tumbarse en la cama, aceptando su derrota.

Cada una volvió a sus "tareas" y el silencio inundó la habitación, eso sin contar el sonido de perchas y cajones, debido a la búsqueda del vestido perfecto, según Ginny.

- Vístete, vamos a salir. No tienes nada que me convenza.- La pelirroja lo dejó todo como estaba y cogió su bolso, en cambio, Hermione, no se movió.- ¡Vamos, espabila!- Hermione le miraba con una mirada llena de confusión, pero al final se rindió al ver la expresión de Ginny, siempre perdía frente a ella.

- Ya voy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pero es que no entiendo por qué quiere verme. Solo hay una respuesta, malas noticias. ¿Y si quiere despedirme? ¿Y si dice que Voldemort ha vuelto? ¿Y si...

- ¡Cállate de una vez Harry! Es increíble, el niño-que-vivió, el que derrotó a Voldemort, tiene miedo a una cena con el jefe del departamento de aurores. Y no, Voldemort no ha vuelto. Tú mismo le derrotaste.

- Muy gracioso Ronald Bilius Weasley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya estoy cansada Ginny. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos?

- ¡No! Hay que encontrar un vestido.

Hermione vio un banco para sentarse y se dirigió a él, mientras Ginny se acercaba al aparador de una tienda.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Éste! ¡Este vestido es perfecto!

- A ver...- la susodicha se acercó al escaparate, para ver el vestido que su amiga le indicaba.- Vaya... Es precioso.

Las dos mujeres entraron a la tienda y Hermione no dudó en probárselo. Hermione se lo probaba mientras Ginny miraba otros, para ella, ya que estaban puestas, aprovecharía.

- ¿Cómo me queda, Ginny?

- Vaya... Fantástico, parece hecho a medida para ti.

- No exageres...

Hermione se acercaba a un espejo que había cerca, y se dio cuenta de que Ginny no exageraba tanto. Se trataba de un vestido negro, atado al cuello y la mitad de la espalda cubierta por otra tela. Era de largo hasta la rodilla, con unos cortes a los lados que iban desde la mitad de la cadera hasta abajo. Los brazos los llevaba cubiertos con una tela muy fina y transparente, la misma que la de la espalda, también de color negro. Eran unas mangas muy anchas y largas.

- Te lo quedas, es preciosa. Vas a causar sensación con un vestido así.

- Ginny...

- Ahora déjame a mí que me pruebe este, me ha encantado.

Las dos se quedaron los vestidos, Hermione el negro y Ginny uno de color rojo con los hombros descubiertos y de largos hasta las rodillas, con un poco de volante.

------------------------------------Unas horas más tarde...-----------------------------------------

- Venga Ginny, date prisa.- Hermione se estaba colocando los zapatos mientras esperaba a que la pelirroja acabase.

- Ya estoy.- Ginny apareció con una bota de color blanco en la mano y la otra puesta.

- Sí, ya lo veo.- Las dos estallaron en carcajadas ante el comentario de Hermione.

- Un momento, me pongo la bota, cojo la chaqueta blanca y ya está.

Las dos mujeres salieron del edificio donde residía la castaña.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos hombres, un pelirrojo y su mejor amigo, conversaban mientras se dirigían al lugar señalado...

- Decías que habías quedado con él a las 8:30 en el restaurante, y son las 8:00. ¿No crees que es demasiado temprano? Llegaremos en 5 minutos.

- Deja de quejarte. Esta mañana estabas de los nervios y ahora no hay quien aguante tus quejar. Y sí, ya sé a que hora hemos quedado, y si te he hecho salir tan temprano es por algo. Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás.

El silencio invadió el coche que ocupaban estas dos personas, hasta el final del trayecto, donde los nervios volvieron a hacer voto de presencia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien... ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ahora te esperas, hasta que yo te diga.

- Solo dime a quien buscamos.

- Ya lo sabrás.

- ¡Me estoy cansando de este juego, Ginny! ¡Dime ya, pero ya, que está pasando aquí!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sigo dándole vueltas... ¿Qué querrá el Sr. Bloomberg?

- Harry, hazme un favor, cállate. No digas nada hasta que lleguemos.

Harry y Ron siguieron su camino, hasta que Ron de paró de golpe, y se puso a mirar a la gente, como si buscara a alguien.

"_Si el pobre supiese a quien va a ver hoy..." _Los pensamientos de Ron rondaban alrededor de este tema.

En cambio, Harry seguía preguntándose que le diría la "supuesta" persona con la que iba a cenar, pero volvió a la vida real cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron saludaba a alguien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Mira! Allí están. ¡Ron!- Ginny saludaba a su hermano desde lejos mientras él, y otra persona, se acercaban.

- ¿Están...? Yo sólo veo a Ron... Un momento... No, no puede ser. Ginny... Dime que la persona que hay detrás no es quien yo creo que es.

- Siento mucho decirte, amiga mía, que la sí que es la persona que tú crees. Sé, muy bien, que en cuanto puedas, me vas a soltar una larga charla sobre lo que dijiste.

- Te dejé muy claro que...- pero fui interrumpida por los dos hombres que se acercaban.

- ¡Hola chicas!

- Hola hermanito, Harry.

- Hola Ginny, que casualidad, ¿no? Nosotros también...

- Eh... Harry, no es casualidad. Lo de la cena con el jefe... es todo mentira, y... Hermione, - Ron clavó su mirada en la castaña.- no sé que te habrá dicho Ginny, pero supongo que también lo es. Ginny y yo ya estábamos hartos de veros sufrir, y decidimos hacer esto. Ahora creo, hermanita, que será mejor dejarlos solos.

- Sí, será mejor que sí.

Los dos hermanos se alejaron dejando a sus mejores amigos solos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Crees que hicimos bien?

- Ginny... No me digas ahora que te arrepientes.

- No lo sé...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había un silencio muy incómodo, ninguno sabía como reaccionar. El ojiverde se fijó en su compañera, había cambiado, se veía más madura que antes.

- Estás preciosa...

- Gracias.

- Yo... Te debo una explicación...

- No Harry, me hiciste demasiado daño.

- Pero...

**Continuará...**

Por fin!!!! Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero es que hace un mes han empezado las clases y voy hasta arriba de faena, también hace ya bastante que escribí el capítulo, no solo de este fin, de los otros también, pero se me borró gracias a un despiste mío y no lo pude recuperar. Pero bueno, yo solo espero que os guste, y ahora, a contestar reviews.

**Nelly Esp: **Hola Nelly! Como puedes ver no he hecho sufrir a Harry, es lo que quería hacer desde un principio, pero me vino otra idea a la cabeza, y aquí estoy, en marcha con esa idea loca. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Sakurawinner: **Hola Sakurawinner! He seguido tu consejo, que resultó ser el mismo que el de una amiga, aunque no te niego que desde el principio quería hacer sufrir a Harry. De momento pondré algo de felicidad, pero no todo va a ser de color de rosa. Solo me queda decirte que gracias por tu review, y que espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**LeoHagrid: **Hola! Gracias por tu halago, y aquí está el capítulo. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Calixto: **Hola Calitxo! No eres la única persona que quería ver sufrir a Harry, pero no me acababa de convencer, aunque no te niego que más adelante le haré sufrir. Un saludo a ti también, gracias por el halago, y cuídate. Otra cosa, espero que te guste el capítulo. Hasta la próxima!

Bueno, ahora sí que hasta el próximo capítulo. De nuevo digo que espero que os haya gustado, y...

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

P.D.: No he contestado los reviews del 1r capítulo porque no tengo tiempo, pero prometo que en próximo lo haré. Ahora sí, adiós a todos.


End file.
